


卧底

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 卧底小戴x警官小冷





	卧底

如果每天都能有这待遇，戴萌愿意再当十年卧底。

她终于混到跟黑老大称兄道弟，今天跟着来夜总会玩，老大特意叫了一排妞给她挑。

“这我换命的兄弟，都给我伺候好了。”黑老大冲戴萌一挥手，“猛子，喜欢哪个自己挑，都喜欢咱就全包了，你吃得消就行。”

戴萌尴尬的笑笑，放平时她还会顺着老大的话讲两句荤段子，可今天不行，一整排花枝招展的小姑娘站那儿冲她笑，包括最边上的莫寒，笑得她冷汗都下来了。

哎哟我去，你他妈一个高级警司不在办公室坐着，跑来跳什么火坑。戴萌每天跟一帮糙汉子混，粗俗的说话习惯一时半会儿改不掉，她响指一打，指着莫寒嚷嚷道。

“就这个，胸大屁股又翘，带劲。”

“妥！”黑老大让经理把其他人带走，冲莫寒一呲牙，“美女，怎么称呼？”

“您叫我小冷就好。”

“你这名也太不少女了吧？”戴萌没忍住吐槽的冲动，莫寒坐到她身边勾上她的手臂，她觉得自己胳膊都要被夹住了。你你你你你，你穿内衣了吗？

“你想怎么叫呀，我都可以，我整个人都是你的。”用上目线看人的莫寒像个清纯的女学生，但戴萌注意力全在她过分暴露的领口，两团雪白的柔软几乎要扑出来了。

要不要这么拼啊，领导。戴萌偷偷咽口水。

黑老大看戴萌眼都直了，悄悄吩咐手下往莫寒的酒里加了点料。莫寒陪聊陪笑又陪酒，没一会儿眼神就开始涣散，哼哼唧唧的不停磨蹭戴萌。

“怎么样猛子，喜欢吗？”黑老大笑得猥琐，戴萌立刻明白莫寒被下药了。

莫寒爬上沙发，跨坐在戴萌身上，亲吻她的脸颊。

“不用我们回避吧？”黑老大问，“你别脱衣服就行，毕竟咱是兄弟，不是姐妹。”

莫寒还在亲戴萌，亲她的眉眼，亲她的脖子，在她耳边发出她从没想过能被莫寒叫出来的浪荡呻吟。

“我没喝那酒，你再不配合我就要出戏了。”莫寒轻声说。

干，你他妈是来出外勤的还是来公款嫖我的。戴萌青筋暴起，说不想念是假的，说不想做更是虚伪至极。莫寒都这么拼了，她自然没有退缩的道理。屋里其他人已经自己玩上了，并没继续关注她俩，戴萌仗着身边没人，光线又暗，便放肆了起来。莫寒没穿内衣，胸口的白团子早就被布料磨得起了反应，戴萌拉下她本就低的领口，咬上挺立的乳尖，莫寒的声音更嗲了。

她往前顶跨，腿间的软肉正撞在戴萌的皮带扣上，配着极具诱惑的呻吟声，意图不能再明显了。戴萌从摸索着口袋里找出一片安全套，她没提前做准备，指甲不够圆润，硬上怕伤到莫寒。

“日子过得挺快活啊。”莫寒身体还是滚烫，声音却冷了一点，随身带着这种东西是什么意思她当然明白。

“你不在，哪来的快活，都是煎熬。”戴萌承认她被逼无奈做过一些事，但不承认自己有乐在其中过哪怕一秒。她刚举起未开封的铝箔袋，莫寒就默契的低下头，咬着锯齿边缘帮她撕开。

安全套没有指套贴手，优点是一次可以多进几根，省得一个个戴。只是戴萌高估了莫寒身体的承受能力，听到她吃痛的闷哼时才想起来，自己已经离开好久了。

曾经的日常现在成了莫寒的苦难，每推进一点，她放在戴萌肩膀的手就更抓紧一分。戴萌的呼吸粗重了起来，玩命的日子过久了，她竟然对这种混杂着疼痛的情事感到兴奋。

反正疼的不是你，混蛋。莫寒死挠她，咬着牙去忍耐粗暴的对待。快感被埋藏在铺天盖地的痛感里，莫寒已经很努力去找了，但她实在太疼了，疼的腿抖，疼的她眼泪止不住往下掉。

戴萌终于把手指全部顶了进去，停在那儿等莫寒身体适应。她吻掉莫寒脸上的泪，说下次你睡我的时候不用做前戏，算我们扯平好不好。

你以为我跟你一样过分吗。莫寒吸吸鼻子，小说里总爱写身体会逐渐适应，痛感会转变成快感，然后欲罢不能，开始主动要求对方动一动。但现实中并不会这么顺利，又赶上莫寒是个极怕疼的体质，她用力咬上戴萌肩膀，咬出血珠，骂她混蛋。

戴萌掰过莫寒的脸吻上去，分享她嘴里的血腥味。束缚在手指上的力度逐渐减弱，手背也蹭上了温热的液体，戴萌松了口气，还好，看起来没伤到莫寒，她刚刚真的怕了。

她们曾是亲密无间的恋人，莫寒这种痛苦的表情她只在两个人第一次滚床单的夜晚见过。当时还很青涩的小警察吓得想收手，被莫寒硬推着手腕送了进去。

不碍事的，我没有这么脆弱。莫寒疼出了一身汗，但还是安慰着戴萌。我还想以后每天都跟你上床，还想跟你尝试不同姿势。莫寒难得讲起色情话，听得戴萌面红耳赤。

你这样就退缩，那怎么行。

戴萌指腹勾了勾内壁，没有急着抽送，她耐心好得很，在莫寒开口求她前，先吃个奶自娱自乐一下好了。莫寒在心里狂骂这个幼稚鬼，但她这个姿势实在不占优势，上下都在戴萌掌控中，胸口的酥麻感蔓延到各处，全身都染了层淡淡的粉。

莫寒帮戴萌把头发别到耳后，低头亲吻她早已红透的耳垂。

“您可是花钱买了我的。”莫寒又回到了她的伪装身份里，笑容轻佻又妩媚，“您想我干什么，您直说就好。”

想让我主动求你？不可能的，这辈子都不可能求的。戴萌当然听懂了她的意思，放在她屁股上的手狠狠捏了一把。莫寒条件反射的收紧肌肉，连带着内壁也一起收缩，吮吸着戴萌的手指。

屋里烟味弥漫，酒气冲天，其他兄弟都喝嗨了，乱喊乱叫的异常吵闹。怎么看也不是个适合谈恋爱的场景，但戴萌偏偏就想谈，她妥协了，放弃了毫无意义的对峙，把手指缓缓抽出，又迅速顶回去。莫寒轻哼出声，咬着下唇看着她，眼睛里全是水汽。

“你什么都不用干，我干你就好。”戴萌亲亲她，“谁叫我爱你。”

狡猾，这种说法太狡猾了。莫寒随着她手指一起上上下下，哭腔染上了呻吟，也染上了她小声说的那句，我更爱你。

黑老大接了个电话后突然变脸，冰冷的视线扫过来，戴萌呼吸差点停滞。

怎么了？暴露了？她能不能跑得掉？又能不能保护好莫寒？

不能也得能，必须能。

“A区那帮狗杂种又来捣乱了，跟我去一趟。”老大喊到，戴萌松了口气。黑老大这才注意到莫寒浑身燥热，眼泛泪光的样子，明显是就差一步被他坏了好事。他叹口气说再给你五分钟，先把这妞儿解决了，咱做人不能这么不地道。然后带着其他人先出了包房。

莫寒被这短暂的停顿逼出了眼泪，她主动摆动起腰身，轻声祈求着戴萌动一动，再动一动就好。戴萌瞪大眼，被莫寒这史无前例的主动惊到了。她手放在腿上没有动，但指根却一下下顶的莫寒娇喘连连。

“A区的人是我们骗过去的，你把，把握好，机，机会。”

莫寒有着无与伦比的敬业精神，即使情绪被欲望操控，话语被喘息一次次打断，她还是坚持着把该说的话说完了。戴萌本以为莫寒这次的行动有什么深意，听完后有些不解，你只是来告我这个的吗。这种小事，需要你亲自来说吗。

莫寒的眼神有一瞬的失焦，戴萌知道她到了，拍拍她的背，等她放松下来后又亲了亲她。莫寒软绵绵的声音有点委屈，还有很多的不舍。

“我只是太想你了。”莫寒说，“我就任性这一次，我发誓。”

你想任性多少次都可以。戴萌这么想着，却并没有说出口。她不希望莫寒再来以身犯险，她想说你别乱跑，乖乖等我回来，又觉得这听起来太像个flag。

戴萌最后只是抱了抱她。

她们有足够的默契，不非要说什么，抱一抱就可以。

再抱一会儿。

一小会儿就好。


End file.
